Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package that may be mass-produced at low manufacturing costs and has excellent performance.
As semiconductor devices are manufactured to be lightweight, thin and simplified, there is an increasing demand for high-speed operation. Such a demand on a single semiconductor chip can be satisfied by optimizing the design of semiconductor devices and appropriately selecting materials for semiconductor devices, whereas, when a single semiconductor device is configured by stacking multiple semiconductor chips, a loading factor may be problematic. In addition, a through silicon via (TSV) or a chip-on-chip (CoC), which has been proposed to reduce the loading factor, incurs time-consuming manufacturing processes and high manufacturing costs.